Fanfiction will kill us all
by Fowlmaniac
Summary: A major crossover. Completely Random. OOC. I blame nobody but myself for what this has become. T for whatevers inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A completely random one-shot. I have no clue where this is going. It has no plot. It's a mega crossover. EVERYONE is OOC. Let's see where this goes shall we?**

**Fang's POV**

I ran into the kitchen and jumped on Max, waking her up, "I smell bacon, gimme the Bacon!"  
>She instantly perked up, "BACON!"<br>And so we ran to the kitchen and Iggy was there along with Leo, Angel, Bry, and Ebony.  
>"Where's the bacon?" we demanded and scared Iggy shitless. Guess you should pay more attention blind boy.<br>"God you don't have to scare me like that" he said, "It's still cooking, so you'll have to wait"  
>At this Bry looked up from carving whatever on the table, "So? I'll eat t raw" and he turned into his wolf thingy and got up and put his front paws on top of the counter, beginning to eat OUR bacon.<br>"MY BACON" Max and I screamed simultaneously, and tackled Bry while Angel randomly began singing an MCR song, Destroya I think.

"God, this is madness" I heard Iggy say over Angel's singing, and Max and I pummeling Bry, who had changed back to a Human.  
>"Madness? THIS IS SPARTA!" and so Leo was involved…<br>"You don't believe in god! I don't believe in luck! They don't believe in us; but I believe we're the enemy!" wow, Angel was good. But Gazzy walked in and began singing it perfectly, and much to my utter-straightness-horror I found him mimicking Gerard's moans sexually satisfying.

Angel stopped singing, "OHMIGAWD!OHMIGAWD! FANG'S GAY!"  
>Cue Max, "WHAT?"<br>"I AM NOT!"  
>"Denial is the first step in changing you r sexuality" Bry told us, earning a slap from me.<br>"I'M NOT IN DENIAL!"  
>"Yes you are"<br>"AM NOT!  
>"Why are you yelling then?"<br>"BECAUSE I CAN"  
>"THIS. IS. SPARTA! WE KNOW NO MADNESS!"<br>"SHUT UP LEO!"  
>"CONQUEOR!"<br>"UGH!"  
>"I guess they side with the enemy! Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"<br>"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"  
>"I'M HUNGRY!"<p>

~Meanwhile~

**Gandalf's POV**

"Spoofy, for the love of Elrond will you stop farting?" but the twice-removed cousin of Merry just let out another Loud, but Proud. Then I saw a flash of silver, "Balrogs! Light, stop killing people with that thrice-accursed notebook!"  
>The Japanese teen looked upset, but stuck the Death Note into his pocket.<br>"I'm hungry!"  
>"You're always hungry Lopey!"<br>"So?"  
>"So shut up!"<br>Spoofy, Lopey, stop arguing!" I yelled at the penguin and Hobbit. I swear to the One Ring, how did this happen?

~Meanwhile~

**Max's POV**

"CONQUER!"  
>"LEO! STOP CONQUERING THE TABLE!"<br>"CONQUER!"  
>"LEO! STOP CONQUERING THE TOILET!"<br>"CON-"but I tackled the Mad King before he could bring an end to my diary-err, journal. DON'T JUDGE ME!

~Meanwhile~  
><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"OHMIGAWD IT'S PERCY! SQUEAL!" some random chick screamed at me, "LIKE OHMIGAWD HE'S SO HOT WITHOUT A SHIRT!"  
>"Whatever!" I yelled back, slipping on a shirt, much to their disapproval.<p>

**~Meanwhile~**

**Meggie's POV**

"Oi! Can you two ever stay apart for more than five seconds?" Farid pulled away and summoned fire, throwing it at the guy then started randomly juggling torches.

~Meanwhile!~  
><strong>Iggy's POV<strong>

"WHAT IN GODS NAME IS GOING ON?"I screamed under the combined mass of Max, Fang, and Bry, with Angel perched precariously on top  
>"DOGPILE!" Fang yelled while Max giggled like someone in the Koo Koo House.<br>"Hurtful!" I heard Bry yell from above me.  
><strong>*~!GLEE!~*<strong>  
>"AND WHO JUST YELLED GLEE?"<br>"Not me"  
>"I wish"<br>"I want bacon"  
>"I'm hungry"<p>

I sighed, "God, this is crazy"  
>"MADNESS? THIS. IS. !"<br>"Wait, Leo no, I didn't say-OOOOFFFFFFFF" but the wind (And everything else inside me) was knocked out of me by the Mad King jumping on the pile.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, now I kinda want this to continue. But I won't. Unless you want me to. BTW Bry is Embry from Twilight and Spoofy and Lopey are planned to have a story.<strong>

**R&R PLZZZZZZ**


	2. AN

**Okay, before I forget, a quick authors note on things at the Maniac Household.**

For starters, extremely sorry about just stopping everything without wanring( i don't think there was any warning anywaY...) But I have a reason(s), I have tons of school work,some writers blockhere and there, lazyness and general crappyness on my part, so Sorry, but fear not I have neqws!

**I SHALL WRITE ONCE MORE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! bECAUSE YES, i HAVE TIME, CAUSE IT'S SPRING BREAK OVER AT THE U TO THE S TO THE A**! YEAH!****

**So yes, expect updates for my stories, but I can't give a status update because I do not want to have to spoil whats coming up (Hint: There shall be a battle of the ages in a story, oops, spoiled it... Kinda, TEEHEE)**


End file.
